


The Heart Lights the Way

by Bellakitse



Series: The Beauty and the Beast Series [5]
Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter chooses between right and wrong, Skye's secrets are revealed and love finds a way</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Lights the Way

**Author's Note:**

> The 5th and final installation of 'Beauty and the Beast' series.

Carter's hands hold on to her hips, his lips curved wickedly as he stares up at her with a challenging expression. She lifts an eyebrow at the smirk giving one of her own when a twist of her hips causes his eyes to slam shut. With her hands on his chest she raises her lower half, teasing him.

"Skye," he growls, his eyes flashing dangerously as the tip of his length brushes again her, instead of inside her.

She laughs, gasping but ends up moaning as he thrusts his hips to meet hers; sinking back into her. She finds herself suddenly on her back as he rolls them over and in a uniquely tender moment that causes her heart to flutter he brushes his nose against hers.

"Carter," she sighs as he slows down their pervious movements once they reach completion. They've been at this since the night he snuck into the colony to see her over a month ago, meeting in the forest, by the waterfalls, in a non-functioning outpost and anywhere else whenever they can and while she's known from the very first night that it's more than just sex, this is the first time that the word lovemaking flashes through her head leaving her trembling not just in pleasure but apprehension. It hurt just caring for Josh, feeling like it was impossible for them to be together while he loved another girl. How much worse would it hurt to care for Carter with their situation?

"You still with me, Princess?" he asks softly as he lays down beside her on the floor of the outpost, his breathing as hard as hers, his strong chest expanding with every intake.

"Yeah, of course," she answers quickly, groaning inwardly as he raises a doubtful eyebrow at her, his expression shrewd. She hates that he knows her so well without even trying. Everyone around her except for him always takes what she says at face value, believing her, only Carter seems to be able to see behind the mask. She gives him a pleading look hoping that for once he won't push before she's ready. The thoughts in her head are too heavy for them to be spilled everywhere around them. With a tired sigh he pulls her close, his arm around her shoulder as her head rests against his chest, callous fingers drawing on her skin absently as they lay there quietly.

She's grateful he doesn't probe even though it just muddles her thoughts even more, two months ago he would have baited, taunted her until she was stripped of all defenses, laying bare before him, her secrets and fears out in the open for him to pick apart viciously and now he respects her need for time leaving her off kilter with his understanding.

Ignoring her troubled thoughts and the pounding in her chest she traces a pattern of scars on his third and fourth rib.

"It was a junkie," he mutters as his hand helps her find where the scar begins and ends. "About two years before I came here, I was working in Detroit at the time, one night we got a call for a disturbance, me and my partner went to check it out, we found a woman bleeding out. When I went to work on her, her husband, strung out as hell came at me with the blade he'd work her over with, I moved to stop him but he still caught me in my ribs, I was lucky he didn't get me deeper."

She cringes at the thought and he snorts at her expression.

"That was actually the highlight of the night, it got worse later."

Skye gives him a bemused look at the amusement on his face. "How?"

"My sister," he answers, his eyes getting a faraway look. "When she arrived at the hospital to pick me up, she pitched a fit in front of everyone. I worked with those people every day, they were used to seeing me as this tough guy that went into some of the harshest parts of the city to get the job done and here I was sitting on a bio bed being taken to task by this little thing…and when I say little, I mean tiny, Annie is smaller then you."

She can't help but grin as he smiles broadly retelling his story, looking more at ease then she's ever seen him. "And you took it?"

"Annie's my older sister, she pretty much raised me," he explains as he turns to his side like her, their faces inches away from each other. "Our father left when we were little and I wasn't even ten when our mother got sick, Annie took care of me from then on."

"How did she feel about you coming here?"

"She said she'd kick my ass if I didn't come," he replies the smile on his face leaving as he continues. "I wanted to bring her with me but that wasn't part of the deal I made, they could get me here under my skills but Annie was a factory worker, she went to work young to pay for my education."

She's quiet for a moment, hesitant about her next question, it's the first time Carter's mentioned the reason he was in Terra Nova or that there were people behind why he and the Sixers were sent. "How would she feel about what you're doing here, did she know the real reason you were sent?"

He looks at her with a closed off expression and she wonders if he'll answer her or if he'll lash out for her impertinence.

"No," he finally speaks slowly. "She didn't know, she thought I was going to come here to have a better life and do some good. She'd be disappointed if she knew the truth."

"Then why?"

Carter shakes his head as he sits up, his back to her, she raises slowly, her hand reaching out tentatively ready to tell him to forget it. "I told you Skye, we all have people we'd do things for, things we'd never thought we would do. They offered me a lot of money, money we needed."

"Carter, I…" she trails off not knowing what to say, the catch in his voice surprising her.

"Annie has a daughter," he continues. "Camille, the sweetest looking child you ever did see. A perfect replica of my sister with jet black hair and the widest eyes ever, she was born with underdeveloped lungs, in a world where you can't breathe, Camille had it worse. The money was for them."

Skye closes her eyes as she leans in behind him, her lips brushing against his shoulder in an apology because how can she fault him when she's doing the same thing he is, selling her soul in hopes it will save the person she cares about the most? "We all have loved ones," she whispers against his skin, remembering his words that day at the waterfalls.

"Yeah," he answers thickly, turning his head to look at her. "We do."

His hand cradles her face as he turns fully; she bites her bottom lip as his eyes go over every one of her features. Her own hands rise to his wrist, her fingers tracing the edge of the leather straps he wears. "We do, Skye."

She parts her lips as his kisses her, her tongue dancing against his. Her heart hammering in her chest at the meaning behinds his words and the silent declaration he was giving her.

"We should go," he stands up after breaking their kiss, pulling his pants up and turns to watch as she does the same, a wicked grin on his face when she blushes. "If we hurry you can spend some time with your mom before they start missing you at the colony."

"I don't have any intel for Mira," she adjusts her clothes, and tries to smooth out her wayward hair.

"It's not like you've had anything of use in a while anyway," he reminds her, smirking when she scowls at him, rolling her eyes at him. He ignores it and simply places a hand on the small of her back guiding her out of the outpost as they head for the forest. "Don't worry about it; Mira is off camp until tomorrow."

"Where is she?" Skye asks trying to go down a section of rough terrain, letting out a squeak when his hands span her small waist to help her hop off.

"Yeah, Mira tells me where she goes," he answers sarcastically earning himself another look. "I have no idea and I don't want to know, point is she won't be there, okay?"

They walk calmly along the trees quietly. The back of his hand brushes against her once and then again, out of the corner of her eye she sees him smirking to himself, his face lined with enjoyment. Her own lips twitching as their hands touch again.

"You're ridiculous," she laughs when it happens a fourth time and slips her hand in his, interlocking their fingers. "Who knew you were a hand holder?"

"Hey you grabbed my hand," he teases, laughing loudly when she tries to shove him with her shoulder.

"I could just let go then," she threatens, blushing as she realizes she's flirting, the light-heartedness of it all causing her stomach to flutter, here alone away from opposing factions she could almost pretend she was just out with a man that made her head fuzzy with some handholding.

He gives her hand a light squeeze. "Well, you already went to so much trouble to hold my hand in the first place."

A peel of laughter rips past her lips echoing around them, he stops at the sound turning to her, his other hand reaching out to trace the laugh line her wide smile makes. She's closing her eyes more than ready for him to kiss her when she hears rustling behind him. Carter hears it too dropping her hand quickly; he turns around placing himself as a shield in front of her, his hand reaching for the weapon across his chest, drawing it quickly. It's charged and ready when Drake comes through the clearing.

The other man's eyes widen but are also relieved as they land on them, his breathing ragged and from the obvious sweat on his forehead he's been running. "I was coming to get you," Drake gets out after a few he takes in a few gulps of air.

"What is it?" Carter asks as he holsters his gun again.

"It's…," Drake hesitates as he gives her a look that is almost sympathetic. "It's Skye's mom, she's…not well."

The words send a chill down her spine but she doesn't have a chance to react before Carter is taking her hand again as he starts to run, her legs are shorter than his and they burn in protest at the hard pace he sets but she doesn't stop or ask him to slow down as they move passed dense forest, getting scratches along the way as a branches catch bare skin. They make it back to camp in record time, both breathing heavier, but neither stops to take a moment, quickly boarding the pulley, she can hear foggily as Carter barks at someone to pull and before she can remember her usual trepidation they're soaring through the air and landing on the deck. Removing the arm he has around her waist he moves passed her entering the room before her. She hesitates, not sure she wants to know what she'll find, panic setting in.

Walking slowly into the hut her throat feels tight as she takes in the sight. Her mother is covered in sweat, her skin a shade of sickly grey as her small body quakes from a severe coughing fit. There is a low hum in her ears as she stares at the scene, like an out of body experience she can just helplessly watch as Carter hovers over her mother his voice echoing as he yells her mother's name. The detached part of her recognizes the medical techniques she's spent weeks learning with Doctor Shannon, he checks her pupils, her pulse, she can hear the shallowness of her mother's breath, she needs more than what they can give her in a hut in the middle of the jungle.

He turns to her, his eyes reflecting her thoughts back at her, there's anger and hopelessness in his expression before he narrows his eyes with determination and she has a flash of what he must have been like before Terra Nova back when his job was to save lives.

He walks towards her with purpose, blurry behind the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Go down and tell Drake to get a rover ready."

She stares up at him the words reaching her ears but lacking sense. He realizes this, with his hands holding on to her shoulders he gives her a firm shake.

"Skye," he says her name slow but sharply. "Go down and get ready to leave."

"Where-"

He turns giving her a grim look. "Terra Nova."

Her breath halts at the implications. "Carter-"

"This is done," he answers unwavering. "All of this is over as of now, so go."

She nods shakily doing as he asks, as she walks out, she hears him speak reassuringly to her mother. "Just hang on Deb, we're taking you home."

She's by the rover with Drake prepping the power cells when he meets them, her mother looking fragile in his arms a blanket wrapped around her.

"You're in charge until Mira gets back, Drake," he tells the other man as he places her mother in the back of the rover with her. She holds her to her chest smoothing out her hair; she's still breathing but it sluggish and labored, other than the very slight rise of her chest her mother is deathly still.

"You know what you're doing, Carter?"

She hears the man question, it's obvious Drake has figured out what Carter intends to do.

"You walk into the colony there's no way Taylor is letting you simply walk back out and Mira-."

Carter cuts the man with a raised hand. "I know."

She hears Drake sigh tiredly, through the door she sees him shake his head, but step aside allowing Carter to get behind the wheel. The ride is quiet and tense; she holds her mother close, clings to her the way her mother clings to life. In front Carter drives with speed and experience, he could almost pass for calm if it weren't for the way he grips the steering wheel.

"Carter," she calls his name, her voice but a whisper, thick from the tears she's holding in.

"How's she holding up?" he asks with a quick look back at her, his eyes unreadable.

"Okay."

"Good," he answers briskly, reaching for the bag at his side, reaching back he hands her a small pouch. "You need to give this to the doctors when we get there, it's what we've been using on your mom, they will be able to synthesize more."

She nods holding the small sack in a death grip.

"You need to tell him everything Skye, the last few years, that we've forced you into this situation, everything."

She doesn't need to ask him who he's talking about. "What if he doesn't forgive me?" she asks giving voice to her fear, she's on the verge of losing her mother and can very well lose the only father she has left.

His jaw clenches, in the distance she sees the gates. "If he doesn't he's not the man you admire, Skye."

"Drake was right, they won't let you leave," she whispers her pulse quickening as the distance between them and Terra Nova shortens, she can make out the soldiers on the towers, they're gesturing franticly behind them before the alarms ring out, the sonic canons are being positioned and while they're not shooting as they come to a stop a few feet away, they are pointed straight at them. "Carter, they'll-"

"It's okay," he stops her quietly, turning in his chair to look at her, he gives her a strong look his hand reaching out to touch her. "It's going to be okay, Skye."

She shakes her head because she knows it's not true, the second they step out of the rover their lives are going to change forever. Everyone will know that she is the spy and her relationship with Carter, if not over, will forever be different, it fills her with an ache she cannot describe and she desperately wants to tell him everything she's feared sharing. How something that started as hate and distrust had turned into the most precious thing to her, how his challenging ways have made her better and stronger. How she wants things to be different and wishes for a world where she could just love him the way she knows she does, a world where she could spend a life with him driving her crazy with his smirks, with his knowing black eyes and his teasing that used to infuriate her and now makes her blush with enjoyment. She thinks back to a few hours ago, lost in each other's arms and she very much wishes they could just go back to that.

She wishes she could tell him everything, but time has run out. Ahead of them the gates have raised and Commander Taylor is leading his men, all of them armed and ready. Instead she leans into the hand he still has on her cheek and presses her lips against his calloused skin. "I liked holding your hand," she murmurs, hoping it's enough.

He licks his lips, clearing his throat, his eyes look through her finding the truth behind her words, his voice bittersweet as he speaks. "Me too, Princess."

He doesn't let her say anything else, exiting the rover. Opening the back he removes her mother from her hold, cradling her in his arms like before; she takes a deep breath as she hears Taylor call out to him, questioning him about his arrival and the identity of the person in his arms, the blanket covering her mother acting as shield. He doesn't answer and just looks back at her, giving her a reassuring nod.

Closing her eyes she takes another breath and on shaky legs exits the rover, she looks straight at Taylor and no one else, not wanting to see the looks the spectators might give each other at her being in the company of a Sixer.

"Skye," Taylor says her name in the same commanding voice he always uses but she can see the way his blue eyes widen slightly going back between her and Carter, she notices the second comprehension enters them, his lips curling downward into a flat line, his jaw twitching in controlled fury, the betrayed expression on his face eating at her insides.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

Taylor shakes his head sadly and she couldn't feel more awful.

"We don't have time for this," Carter intervenes taking a step forward, the action causing every armed soldier to focus on him, he doesn't falter at the number of guns trained on him and instead reaches up to uncover her mother's face. She can hear the stunned breath Taylor lets out as he recognizes Deborah Tate. "She's dying, she needs the help only this place can give her," Carter says, his expression fierce but also challenging as he continues. "Skye swears you are a great man, a compassionate man, are you going to prove her wrong…Commander?"

She looks at him with wide eyes, she knows Carter has never addressed or spoken about the man using his title, it's about as respectful as he's going to get.

"Deb died three years ago," Taylor says after a moment still giving her mother a bewildered look.

"And yet I have her in my arms, proving differently," Carter trolls, rolling his eyes in insolence.

Taylor narrows his eyes at the words, the hand around his pistol tightening.

"Taylor, please," she rushes as she steps between them, her palms sweating as he turns his gaze to her, she almost falters but she hears her mother waking up behind her, the hacking cough returning. "She's been with the Sixers since she got sick, they've been giving her something to keep her alive all this time, but it's not enough now, she needs medical attention."

He just looks at her and she struggles not to shift under his gaze, she can tell he's weighing her words. "You're the spy."

The hard edge in Taylor's voice makes her flinch and her throat tightens as she struggles not to cry. "Yes," she whispers in a low voice.

"We blackmailed her," Carter says when she doesn't continue, she closes her eyes her heart squeezing as he tries to defend her. "If she hadn't done as we asked, we would have let her mother die."

Tears burn under her eyelids as he repeats the word 'we', it's a lie, she knows it's a lie and wants nothing more to scream it because he wouldn't, behind the act of ruthless mercenary he's trying to portray is still the medic whose life's purpose is to save lives, he's trying to do just that as he speaks, trying to save not just her mother but her too.

She opens her eyes when she hears Taylor tell Dunham to call ahead to medical while telling Reynolds to take her mother off Carter's hands. She breathes a sigh of relief as Taylor turns and tells her to go with her mother. She hesitates for a moment and looks at Carter; he doesn't look back at her but stares straight ahead at the Commander with a blank expression.

She walks away feeling her heart grow heavy as she leaves him behind to literally face the firing squad alone, she's passed the gates and closing in on the medical building when she gives in and looks back, her heart breaking as she watches Carter holding out his wrists calmly as one of the Privates cuffs him, his pace steady as they lead him away no doubt to the brig.

The hospital is a flurry of activity as she enters; her mother is already on a bio bed with Doctor Shannon hovering over her much like Carter did in the hut. Pulling out the small pouch from her pocket she hands it over. "Carter," she weakens at his name. "He said this is what they've been using to keep her alive and that it can be synthesized."

She bites her lip as the Dr. Shannon gives her a sympathetic look and takes the pouch. She sits in the waiting area, the medical personnel that she has come to know in her time as an apprentice move around her in a blur. It feels like she's been sitting there forever but in reality it can't be more than an hour before Dr. Shannon comes and gets her, as she closes in on her mother's bed she notices that Taylor is already there, he has a small smile on his face as he whispers in her mother's ear, her mother returning the gesture tiredly. She has a flash of back when her father was alive and the Commander would visit her parents, sitting around the table as he and her folks laughed for hours.

They both seem to sense her arrival, Taylor's smile dropping as he studies her with a thoughtful expression, not knowing what to make of it she turns to her mother who already looks better than she's seen her in a while.

"Bucket," her mother says tenderly, her voice rough from the earlier coughing fit, she extends her hand for her to reach.

The tears that she's been holding on to for hours start to freefall. Clinging to her mother's hand she presses her forehead against hers. "You scared the hell out of me."

Her mother nods a tear spilling from the corner of her eyelid.

Dr. Shannon clears her throat drawing their attention. "Mrs. Tate had fluid in the lungs, it's clear it's been happening for a while but has been managed somewhat."

"Carter," her mother says softly not noticing the way she and Taylor stiffen at the name. "He would give me some leaves that helped, they taste disgusting."

She rolls her eyes, smiling for the first time in hours. "Mom."

"Well, those leaves have helped, Mrs. Tate," Dr. Shannon answers with a kind smile of her own. "We've cleaned your lungs up and have administrated the first batch of the synthesized medicine the Sixers have been giving you, with enough and with time I don't see why you can't make a full recovery."

"She'll be okay?" she asks hopeful, relief overwhelming her as Dr. Shannon offers her a wide smile and nods. "Thank you, Dr. Shannon, thank you."

"Of course sweetheart," the doctor answers reaching out to give her arm a small squeeze and leaves the room, leaving her alone with her mother and the Commander who has been quiet all this time. She turns to her mom but finds that her eyes are shut and she has already fallen into a peaceful sleep, it leaves her and Taylor in an awkward silence. They stare at each other for a moment before Taylor turns on his heel heading for the exit.

"I'm sorry," she blurts out as he reaches the threshold. "I know that you have no reason to forgive me, but I am truly sorry."

With his back to her she wonders if he'll just ignore her words and keep walking, instead he turns around his arms crossed over his chest and just stares silently. She finds herself blurting it all out, how she was approached by Mira after they had buried her father and her mother had taken ill, how everything came about, how each week that she provided information extended her mother's life. The words barely make sense to even her through her tears.

"What you did was wrong, Skye," Taylor says gruffly after she finishes and she nods sadly, fresh tears running down her face. "But I understand the reason."

"Taylor," she whispers taking a step forward, closing her eyes when he does the same and places a hand on her shoulder giving it a squeeze. "I hate that I betrayed you, breaking your trust has been slowly killing me."

"Broken things can be mended, Skye," he answers giving her a fatherly look letting a surprised sound when she slams into him her arms clinging to his waist as she hugs him. "It can be mended."

He circles his arms around her tightly whispering that it will be okay as she cries into his shoulder. Pulling back she takes a calming breath before continuing with a final piece of important information. "Sir, I saw your son in the Sixer camp."

Taylor gives her a grim but unsurprised look and nods. "Carter told me, he told me a lot of things."

She bites her lip nervously at the mention of the man, she's been trying very hard not to mention him or think about where he is now, the worry twisting her insides. Taylor studies her reaction and she hopes she's not giving too much away but the shake of the older man head tells her he sees more than she would like.

"He told me about Lucas and his plans, but mostly he spoke about you," Taylor continues with narrowed eyes. "He basically said you were the victim of their manipulations and that you have been giving Mira as little information as you could, nothing that could actually hurt me or the colony. Defended you as passionately as he could while trying to keep his nonchalant attitude, it was interesting to watch."

"Will he…" Skye hesitates looking unsure when Taylor lifts an eyebrow. "Will you…"

"Carter, will stay in the brig until I decide what to do with him," he answers his voice leaving no room for argument.

She nods looking down at her feet for a moment before steeling her nerves. "Can I see him?"

Taylor shakes his head sternly. "I'm not done talking to him yet, you should concentrate on your mother, understood?"

"Yes, sir," she says quietly, this time staying silent as the man turns around again and leaves.

"It will be okay, Bucket."

Skye turns to her mother, narrowing her eyes at her when she finds her wide awake. "Listening in Mom, really?"

"You two woke me up," her mother gives a small shrug. "Didn't want to interrupt."

"Hmm," she hums as she takes a seat next to her mother's bed, resting her head on it as she looks at her.

"Nathaniel is a fair man, Skye," her mother continues, her voice soft as she raises her hand and runs it over her hair. "Give him time and he'll realize the truth."

"The truth, Mom?"

"That you didn't have a choice, that Carter hasn't had many either, but when it came down to it he made a hard decision to make things right." Her mother smiles down at her. "He brought us here knowing what it would cost him."

She lifts her head, leaning into the hand that touches her cheek. "You know, don't you?"

"About you and Carter?" she asks with a slight laugh when Skye blushes. "I might not have always been completely lucid when you would come and visit me but I saw enough of the way you two acted around each other and the way he would talk about you when he took care of me; he cares about you, Bucket."

"I care about him too," she confesses, relieved that she can say it out loud, the smile her mother gives her putting her at ease. "He's so different from what I thought, he's kind and protective, he drives me crazy and he pushes but it's only to make me stronger, ready for what might come next. He gets me the way no one ever has, he's-"

"The man you love," her mother finishes for her, unable to lie she just nods and takes comfort when her mother opens her arms to her, climbing up on the bed she clings to her and lets out everything she's been holding in.

… … …

The days pass in Terra Nova and for the most part it's normal, most of the colony knows the truth and surprisingly don't judge her much, she gets some looks and whispers but when they see her mother who has been released from the hospital most seem to understand. The older colonists remember and welcome Deborah Tate with open arms. Her friends are supportive; Tasha just holds her when she tells them everything and Hunter takes her hand and tells her quietly how happy he is that she has her mother back. They understand when she tells them that she'll be moving in with her mother into the new housing assigned to her. She doesn't see Carter, rumor was that only a few select people see him, she finds out that Reynolds has guard duty on the brig and she works up the nerve to ask him, the incredulous look he gives her is almost enough to send her running but Maddy who stands next to her boyfriend when she asks recognizes the look on her face and gives Reynolds a pointed stare. If she wasn't so worried she'd be amused to see the soldier crumble under the look the younger girl gives him.

"He's fine, bit of an asshole," Reynolds informs her, giving Maddy an apologetic look when she reprimands him. "But not as much as we expect, for the most part he's quiet and polite, even says thank you when I bring in food."

She doesn't ask anything else even though there's hundreds of questions in her head but she thanks him, looking at Maddy she gives her a slight smile when she gets a look of understanding from the girl, grateful for it.

She leaves them making her way to the square to met her mother when the alarms go off, the soldiers shouting about an incoming convoy, she closes her eyes in dread because she's been expecting this, she knows Taylor has been too when he makes his way down the command center quickly after whispering something to Lt. Wash that causes the woman to walk away in the direction of the brig. Her eyes meet with the older man's and he gives her a grim look before he steps forward, his men once again lining up behind him. Her mother reaches her, her hand holding hers tightly as they raise the gates. Rovers come to a halt before entering the colony and as Taylor and his men walk forward she and her mother find themselves doing the same. Responsible for what is about to go down. She's unsurprised as Mira sets out from behind one of the vehicles, her face hard and expressionless, weapon in hand. "You have one of my people."

Taylor lets out a humorless chuckle. "We've had this conversation before with Leah. Carter came to my gates, I did not go looking for him."

"He's a prisoner."

"That he is, until I decide his fate," Taylor answers calmly.

"I want him back," Mira all but shouts losing her calm demeanor.

The posture Taylor takes screams of goading. "Once again, we should ask the person in question, Mira."

"This is different than Leah, Carter's in a cell; he doesn't want to be there."

Taylor gives Mira a smirk. "You sure about that, I've talked to your second a lot these last few days, you sure he'd rather leave with you than to be here?"

"Who would pick a cell over freedom, Taylor?" Mira asks annoyed, her eyes nothing more than silts as she stares at the man hatefully.

"I did."

Skye freezes at the voice behind her, the extra squeeze her mother gives her hand steadying her slightly, she turns slowly and finds him a few feet behind her, he looks okay, calm as he stares at his leader with a resolved expression, his eyes stray to her for a moment and she swallows emotionally at the brief but warm look on his face before he goes back to the situation at hand. Giving a look to LT. Washington who is next to him holding his arm, they step forward until his back is to her. She watches as the Lieutenant steps away from him, letting him to stand on his own while she goes to Taylor's side.

"I appreciate you coming here Mira, but it's a wasted trip," he tells the dark woman evenly. "I don't need to be rescued; I'm where I want to be."

"In a cell?" Mira demands her focus on Carter solely, the people behind her shifting at her tone.

"I knew that's where I would end up when I brought Deb and Skye back," he answers. "I accept that."

Mira shakes her head at a loss, not looking like a fearless leader for once. "Why?"

"They didn't deserve what we've been doing to them, I couldn't do it anymore."

Mira scoffs at that and sneers in her direction before turning back to Carter. "What happened to you Carter? A little girl turns your head and you go soft."

"Leave Skye out of this," he clips out, his fist clenched when Mira gives her another harsh look.

"You fell in love with her," Mira taunts. "And what, now you're good?"

He shakes his head at Mira tiredly, she can see it in every line of his body and she wants nothing more than to be able to go to him and hold him close. "This has nothing to do with me loving Skye," he says and her heart slams in her chest, her mother wraps an arm around her shoulder holding her tight and tells her to breathe. "It's about finally getting my conscience back, what we've been doing is wrong, Mira. Look around this place, we should be protecting it, if we continue to help Lucas they're going to come and they'll destroy this place until there's nothing left and it won't fix the future. It won't fix anything because the people who hired us don't want to fix it; they just want to be rich at the world's expense. You're not a bad person Mira, just in a bad circumstance. I get that better than anyone and you can say it's for your daughter just like I can say it's for my sister and my niece, but how do you think your daughter will feel knowing this world went to hell because her mother made a deal with the devil in her name? My sister would never forgive me…no, I'm done, for once I'm going to do what she taught me to do, the right thing."

Mira stares at him and Skye can see that Carter's words have gotten to her but she tightens her jaw and coldly answers. "When the time comes, you'll die with them."

Carter nods thoughtfully. "Maybe, but I'd rather die fighting on the side of right than live cowering on the side of wrong."

Mira shakes her head and looks ready to say something else but stops as Carter speaks up again.

"Lt. Washington, I'm ready to be taken back to my cell."

Taylor who has quietly looked on, his eyes unreadable but focused on Carter the whole time nods at his second. As Lt. Washington reaches him he turns his back to his old group his eyes finding hers. As they near her, she pulls out of her mother's embrace blocking his path. She doesn't look around at anyone, just up at him.

She doesn't speak, there's so much she wishes to say, too much and it leaves her speechless. She doesn't need to it seems, like always he reads her better than anyone and offers her a smile, his bound hands touch her chin as he leans forward and presses a kiss to her forehead before pulling away. She stands there watching as he's led away again, head held high, raising her own as she finds first Mira's eyes and then Taylor's. The man looks at her giving nothing away before turning back to the other woman.

"You heard the man," Taylor addresses. "It's time for you to leave."

"What will you do with him?" Mira asks after a beat.

"Like I said before Carter's fate is yet to be decided but it is no longer your concern, Mira."

"Hope you're worth it," Mira tells her as she shakes her head and turns to leave.

"Tell my son I'll see him soon," Taylor calls out, his voice like ice. "Very soon."

Mira falters in her step for a moment but doesn't turn around to answer. Taylor waits until the convoy is far into the distance before he signals his men to go back to their posts, he silently moves to where she and her mother stand, telling her to follow him. Her mother gives her a reassuring look before she walks away. Walking up the stairs of the command center quietly she is aware that more than one person is looking in her direction, if she wasn't in the mouths of everyone before she sure is now. Closing the door behind her she stands up straight as the Commander sits behind his desk, he looks frustrated for the first time since the Sixers arrived, running a hand through his hair he gives her a stern look, one that she's seen on him when she's misbehaved and her heart beats harder as she realizes he looking at her like a father instead of the man in charge. "Two questions, Skye and I want honest answers, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

He leans back in his chair, his arms crossed. "Do you believe everything Carter said out there?"

"Every word, sir," she answers without hesitation, there isn't shadow of doubt in her mind that Carter was being honest.

Taylor nods almost to himself and she recognizes that he believed him to, the relief that slams into her leaves her unsteady. "Do you love him, Skye?"

Her eyes widen at the question, she knows the answer, of course she's admitted it to herself and to her mother, but Taylor is different, they're already on shaky ground. "Honest answers, Skye," he reminds her leaving her with only one choice.

"More than I ever thought possible."

… … …

Two more days pass before she sees Carter again, like expected everyone is talking about her, the Sixer and the confrontation at the gates. Everyone has an opinion, that's for sure, some harsher than others. After her shock Tasha demand to know all, as she retells her friend how her and Carter's relationship came about her friend goes from wide-eyed to sighing at the close of the story, proclaiming they are just like Romeo and Juliet. As she laughs at the ridiculous comparison she reminds her that the Shakespearean couple died in the end.

"Then don't go drinking any poison or stabbing yourself and you'll be fine," Tasha reasons. "He's a bit dirty looking but a shower can help with that and he does have a body on him, plus he's obviously madly in love with you so he can't be that bad."

Skye smiles grateful for her friend, Hunter just shakes his head and tells her he wishes she would just go back to loving Josh. While Josh just gives her awkward looks. She's at the hospital working with Elisabeth quietly when the woman comments herself.

"I guess it really was complicated after all," she says softly at her side.

Skye looks up from microscope she's looking into surprised at the words, letting out a breath when she finds no judgment in her mentors face. "Yeah."

Elisabeth smiles at her, her hand touching her shoulder. "But I was right; he's not a bad man after all."

Tears prick at her eyelids at the approval she hears and she's thankful for the understanding the older woman she admires so much gives her. "He's a pain in the butt, but no he's not bad at all, he's actually pretty great, he's a medic did you know that?"

Elisabeth shakes her head.

"He was an EMT; he took care of my mother, keeping her as healthy as he could out in the jungle, I cut my leg on a rock once and he fixed it, he…"she trails off as Elisabeth's lips curl upward amused and she blushes hearing the gushing in her voice.

"I sound lovesick," she groans into her hands as Elisabeth starts to laugh.

"You sound like Maddy when she starts to ramble about Mark," Elisabeth chuckles. "I'm happy for you, Skye."

"Why?" she asks quietly. "It's complicated; he's in the brig and who knows how long he'll be in there and even if the Commander lets him out, what then?"

"I have a feeling things will work out," Elisabeth says brightly her smile growing.

Skye frowns at the woman who looks giddy. "How can you be so sure?"

Elisabeth points behind her. "Call it a hunch."

She turns around, gasping as she finds Carter standing unsure at the door of the lab.

"Hi," he hesitates looking at her and then at Elisabeth.

"Hello," Elisabeth steps forward when she doesn't say anything. "I'm Dr. Elisabeth Shannon; we've met before, you held a scalpel to my throat."

Nervous laughter escapes her mouth as his eyes widen at the introduction and she swears he blushes.

"Sorry about that, ma'am" he stutters as he shifts uncomfortably, holding out his hand uncertainly.

Elisabeth reaches out and shakes his hand like she didn't say anything out of the ordinary. "Wouldn't be the first time a patient did so, just don't let it happen again."

With one last smile in her direction Elisabeth leaves the room, leaving them alone.

"Hi," he repeats walking towards her, his eyes looking around the clean and bright lab before landing on her, his lips curving as he takes in her lab coat. "Cute."

She closes her eyes relieved and exasperated that he's already teasing her as if nothing has happened.

"How did you get out?"

He smirks at her playfully. "They opened the door."

"Carter!" she growls out even as she smiles.

His eyes wrinkle at the sides. "What? It's true, Taylor opened the door, it's not like I spooned my way out, you know."

"Taylor released you?" she questions, letting out a sob as he nods. She's in his arms before she realizes she's moved, her face pressed into his neck as she clings to him. He holds her tight, his hand running soothing circles on her back.

"Skye," he whispers her names in her ear. "Princess."

She laughs brokenly at the nickname happier than ever to hear it as she looks up at him with a wide smile, closing her eyes as he presses his lips against hers softly, moaning when they part and she tastes him. It feels like forever since she's gotten to kiss him. The kiss grows urgent and she feels light-headed as he groans into her mouth, his hands holding her hips possessively to his. She circles her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him. Plastered against him and it still doesn't feel like enough.

He pushes her lab coat of her shoulders, pressing her against the lab table; it causes a thankfully empty beaker to tumble to the floor shattering, reminding her of where they are.

Looking down at the broken glasses he looks back at her with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Oops?"

She laughs breathlessly as she pushes him back a bit but remains in his arms. "I can't believe Taylor freed you."

Carter pushes a piece of hair behind her ear, caressing her skin with his index finger.

"After he let me out he gave me a choice, I could go or I could stay, said whatever I decide he'll be okay with," he tells her, unlike her, obviously surprised by Taylor's compassion.

"And you said?" she asks playing with the end of his hair, her hand teasing the back of his neck.

He closes his eyes at the sensation, pressing against her, she quivers as she feels him hardening against her.

"I told him that the choice was yours," he tells her when he opens his eyes, black as night, they burn as he looks at her.

"My choice," she repeats breathlessly.

"If you want me to stay I will," he answers seriously. "If you want me to leave I'll do that, too."

She swallows hard looking at him from under her eyelashes. "If I told you to leave, would you go back to the Sixers?"

He shakes his head. "No."

"And if…" she starts, trembling as she looks at him unsure. "And if I asked you to stay and love me?"

Carter chuckles softly at the question, his eyes speak of his affection. "That isn't even a choice, Skye," he says tenderly; as he leans down to kiss her again. "I already do."

She laughs happily into his mouth as she goes on to her toes to deepen the kiss, breathless when it ends. "I love you."

He sighs relieved, pressing his mouth to her temple. "I love you, too."

They hold each other for a while, just happy to be back in each other's arms, both not sure how they got to this place but grateful nonetheless that they have found each other. After a moment she pulls back enough to look up at him. "It's not going to be easy you know, we'll still drive each other crazy."

"You are a pain in the ass," he agrees with a smirk.

She rolls her eyes at him. "And it will take a while for people around here to trust you."

He nods, obvious that he's already weighed all of this.

"There's also the very real war that is closing in on Terra Nova," he reminds her. "Sooner or later hell is going to rain down on this place."

She remembers Lucas Taylor's creepy face and Mira's threat and shudders. "Yeah."

"But on that day, Skye," he continues cradling her face in his hands, the expression on his face fiercely protective. "On that day, I'll still be here, with you."

She smiles teary-eyed at his promise. "I'll be here, too."

The end.


End file.
